No Following
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: *Spoilers for Dark of the Moon* Annabelle was five years old.  Whenever she had to leave someone, she would tell them not to follow in her own way.  If Ironhide did not get killed and had to leave earth, how would he say goodbye? Based off of 'Iron Giant'


Annabelle swung her legs back and forth in the back seat of a large, black topkick. She sang her favorite Disney song to herself, which managed to annoy the other living being there greatly. A voice spoke up from the speakers of the truck. "Annabelle, for once would you sing something that isn't about friendship, rainbows and unicorns?"

Annabelle shook her head and smiled. "No."

The truck growled as the five year old girl continued to sing off key. After a few more minutes the truck pulled into the parking lot of a school. It opened it's back door impatiently. "We're here."

Annabelle giggled and shuffled in her seat. "You're grumpy, 'Hide."

Annabelle slid out of Ironhide, too small to reach the ground without doing so. She jumped up and down on the sidewalk excitedly for a moment and Ironhide closed his door behind her. Annabelle turned around to face the Autobot. She pointed to herself. "I go."

Ironhide nodded internally, though he didn't respond to the girl's baby babble. Will, Annabelle's father, said that children spoke whatever was on their mind, so he should be prepared for anything unexpected. Annabelle pointed towards Ironhide.

"You stay." Annabelle said. She shook her finger at the Autobot. "No following."

With that, Annabelle spun around and dashed for the school entrance. Ironhide sat at the edge of the sidewalk silently for a moment to make sure Annabelle got inside before his engine rumbled to life and he drove off.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was still shaken by how close he was to death. He would have never expected Sentinal to try and harm his fellow Autobots. He was Optimus' teacher for Primus sake. Ironhide had to admit, though, that it was the perfect way for Sentinal to reveal his deception.<p>

The Autobots were getting themselves ready to leave. Earth's leaders had spoken, and they decided that the human race would have a chance of surviving if the Autobots left the planet. Ironhide snorted at the humans stupidity. He and and fellow soldiers were the only chance the Earthlings had.

Sam was acting odd, Ironhide mused as he waited to board the ship. The boy would flinch every few moments as if he was in pain. He flailed his arm around once or twice as well. Ironhide spent a few cycles trying to figure out what was causing the spasms. Hormones? Probably.

Sam ran up to Optimus, trying get the leader's attention. When he succeeded, Sam cringed again. "You... have a plan right?"

Optimus slowly shook his head. His voice was filled with sorrow when he spoke. "There is no plan."

Ironhide was content watching his leader walk towards the ship, but Sam wasn't. The boy cringed again, before turning around and stepping towards Bumblebee. Ironhide turned away. He knew that this was going to be hard for the scout, and he didn't want to watch.

After a few cycles, it was Ironhide's turn to board. He only got one foot onto the platform before he heard a yell. "'Hide!"

Ironhide turned around to see Annabelle standing a few meters away, dried tears staining her cheeks. Ironhide looked past her to see Sarah and Will, who stood farther behind their daughter. Will leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear. "Why did you bring her here?"

Sarah put a hand through her hair, obviously stressed. "She wouldn't stop crying until I did."

Annabelle tilted her head backwards to look up at her family guardian, confused. "'Hide, what ya doing?"

Some of the Autobots who had not yet boarded the ship looked sadly at Annabelle, nervous the she might start bawling. Ironhide eyed Annabelle for a moment before responding. "Leaving."

Annabelle nodded, rocking back and forth on her feet. "When will you be back?"

Ironhide became silent, trying to think of a way to explain that he wasn't going to come back. Everyone, human and alien, watched and waited to see what the Autobot was going to do. Ironhide stood there for a cycle before bending down on one knee. He reached out his right hand and placed a finger over his charge's heart. "You stay."

Annabelle tilted her head to the side slightly. The Autobots watched the two interact, nodding to themselves in understanding of why Ironhide was using the child's own saying as his goodbye. It would be easier for Annabelle to comprehend. Ironhide left his finger over his charge's heart and pointed to himself with his other hand. "I go."

Annabelle's eyes widened and she grabbed Ironhide's finger in protest. She began to cry again, though it was silent.

Ironhide lifted his charge's head and made her look at him. He moved his left hand and shook his finger slowly. "No following."

"No!" Annabelle yelled, holding on tighter to Ironhide's hand. Everyone watched the scene with sadness clearly written on their faces. The first person to move was Will, who walked over to his daughter and picked her up. Annabelle wrapped her arms around her father's neck and sobbed. Ironhide stood up after a moment and headed inside the ship. Within a few minutes, the ship launched.

Everyone watched with heavy hearts as the Autobots took off. Annabelle had tears cascading down her face, though she didn't make a sound as she watched her family gaurdian fly farther and father away.

Suddenly, the ship exploded, and Starscream flew overhead, chuckling evilly. No one dared to move from where they stood. Everyone was still trying to process what had happened. The ship was gone. The Autobots were inside the ship. The Autobots were gone. Annabelle was the first to recover, and for the first time in her life, she said her guardian's name correctly.

"IRONHIDE!"


End file.
